Blossom Exorcist
by IloveCupcakes1234
Summary: Haruno Sakura is given a S-ranked mission: guard True Cross Academy and Okumura Rin. She must enroll into True Cross Academy, pretend to be a normal student, and then attend Cram School to become an Exorcist. Sakura knew this mission wasn't going to be easy, but she didn't expect to encounter such troubles: falling in love, discovering her past, and dealing with Demons and Ninja!
1. The Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Blue Exorcist!**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

'**Inner Sakura/Sakura'**

_Emphasis/Dreams/Jutsu_

* * *

Haruno Sakura stood perfectly straight. She had her hands clasped together behind her back as remained silent and still, waiting for Tsunade – the Hokage and her Shishō – to say something. However, after several minutes of silence seemed to pass by, Sakura cleared her throat and finally spoke, "You wished to see me, Tsunade-shishō."

"Ah, yes." Tsunade finally said something. "I have a mission for you."

Sakura blinked. She had a mission. If so, then why weren't her teammates here? "A mission... Why aren't Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and Sai here then?" Sakura voiced her thoughts.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair and said, "You were solely requested for this mission."

"Me? Why?"

"I don't know." Tsunade sighed, "But the man who hired you is Mephisto Pheles."

"Mephisto Pheles... that is a strange name," Sakura commented.

Tsunade nodded her head and her expression turned serious. "This mission will be a guard mission." Tsunade informed her apprentice. "You will be guarding Okumura Rin and True Cross Academy."

Sakura gaped. "A guard mission, Shishō! Those are A-ranked. I am not qualified!"

"This mission will at least be an S-ranked mission." Tsunade corrected.

"Shishō! Are you sure I can handle this mission? Wouldn't Naruto be better suited for this?"

Tsunade shook her head. "No. Even if I could send Naruto, I wouldn't." She said. "While Naruto always means well, he would be much too risky for this mission. He would surely blow his cover if he were to be on this mission."

"Tsunade –"

"No, Sakura." Tsunade cut Sakura off. "You are my apprentice. I have trained you and you have surpassed me. I know you are very capable of handling this mission. You are strong and determined. _You can do this_."

Sakura clenched her fists. _'Tsunade-__shish__ō is right! I can do this! I have to be strong if I want to protect the people I care about!'_

"Good." Tsunade then held up a manila folder for Sakura to take. "Inside this folder is everything you need to know about Okumura Rin and True Cross Academy."

Sakura took the folder from Tsunade.

"You will be enrolling into True Cross Academy. However, you will also be going to 'cram school', so that you may train to become an Exorcist."

"An Exorcist..." Sakura said. "People who slay and protect humans from Demons,"

Tsunade nodded her head. "Yes. That is exactly it."

"Wow..." Sakura mumbled to herself. She knew that Demons were real... after all, the Tailed-Beasts were proof of that. Sakura had heard tales about strong and powerful Exorcists before, travelling the lands, ridding them of Demons. What she hadn't expected was that there was a school for young people to train and become Exorcists. It all sounded rather fascinating to Sakura. "When do I leave?"

"You leave tomorrow morning at exactly seven o'clock." Tsunade replied. "Sir Pheles will be here to take you to True Cross Academy."

Sakura nodded her head.

"Make sure to go over that folder tonight, Sakura." Tsunade said. "... And do not tell _anyone _about this mission."

"I understand, Shishō."

"Well then, you are dismissed." Tsunade waved her hand for Sakura to leave.

Sakura bowed politely and excited the room, making sure to close the door. As she walked down the hallway, Sakura couldn't help but think, _'This mission is going to be interesting...'_

* * *

**Okay, so that's the end of the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review!**


	2. Rin Okumura's File

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist or Naruto.**

**Okay! So here is the second chapter!**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**'Inner Sakura/Sakura'**

_Emphasis/Jutsu/Dreams_

* * *

Sakura settled down onto her bed – having finished packing – with one of the manila folders in her hand. She had about an hour or two before she should head to bed. Getting comfortable, Sakura opened the folder and began to read through it...

**_Name:_**_ Rin Okumura_

**_Race:_**_ Demon/Human_

**_Birthday:_**_ December 27, 1995_

**_Age:_**_ 15_

**_Gender:_**_ Male_

**_Height:_**_ 173 cm (5'8")_

_**Weight**:__ 63 kg (138 lb)_

**_Eyes:_**_ Blue_

**_Hair:_**_ Navy blue_

_**Blood:** Type:__ A_

**_Affiliation:_**_ Exorcists_

**_Status:_**_ Alive_

**_Relatives: _**

_ - Yukio Okumura (Brother)_

_- Satan (Father)_

_- Yuri Egin (Mother, Deceased)_

_- Ernst Frederik Egin (Grandfather)_

_- Mephisto Pheles (Half-brother)_

Sakura paused in her reading, feeling slightly puzzled. _'Mephisto Pheles..._' She thought. _'That's the name of the man who hired me for this mission...'_

_- Amaimon (Half-brother)_

_- Shirō Fujimoto (Adoptive Father, Deceased)_

**_Alias: _**_Son of Satan_

**_Class:_**_ Page_

**_Meister Type:_**_ N/A_

**_Weapon:_**_ Kurikara_

'_Demon-slaying sword...' _Sakura couldn't help but chuckle at the irony of it all. The sword, after all, was in the possession of a half-human, half-demon... who also happened to be the son of Satan no less.

**_Powers & Abilities:_**

**_Superhuman Strength: _**_Due to his demon heritage, Okumura is physically stronger than most people. He is capable of bending metal, breaking glass, destroying walls and lifting cars._

_**Partial Demon Form:** __Okumura can tap into the power he has inherited from Satan through the Kurikara – a blade which his powers have been sealed into. The sheath acts as a portal to Gehenna – the demon world – which when drawn, returns Okumura to his demon form._

_In both human and demon form, Okumura can release incredibly destructive blue flames, which are the mark of Satan. However, when Okumura draws Kurikara, the magnitude of the flames drastically increases, as well as the decrease of Okumura's control over his blue flames. _

_**Pyrokinesis**: __Okumura is able to manipulate his blue flames. They can be summoned in both human and partial demon form, and as such he is impervious to the heat and power of the flames._

_**Regenerative Abilities:** __Due to his demonic heritage, Okumura has incredibly high-speed regenerative abilities. It is likely that he is immune to miasma or other energy-draining substances created by demons that would otherwise cause harm to normal humans._

**_Demon Telepathy_**_**:** Due to his demonic heritage, it is assumed, and very likely, that Okumura is able to communicate with demons that are incapable of human speech._ **_(1)_**

Sakura continued to read through the manila folder; there was information on Yukio as well, and there was also information regarding True Cross Academy and the cram school for Exorcists-in-training. Finally, there was some information about Demons, their levels and powers, and such. Everything within the folder was very detailed, something which Sakura liked.

Sakura flipped back to the front of the folder once she had finished reading through it. She studied the picture of Rin Okumura. She couldn't help but blush a little. He was very, very cute.

**'Sure is.'** Inner Sakura commented.

Sakura scowled and shut the folder, placing it on her nightstand. **'Go away.'**

**'No.'**

Sakura rolled her eyes and threw up her mental shield, blocking out Inner Sakura. She didn't really feel like putting up with Inner Sakura right now. Yawning tiredly, Sakura switched the lamp on her nightstand off and crawled under her covers, closing her eyes.

Tomorrow was – without a doubt – going to be interesting.

* * *

**Short, I know, but it was just to show Sakura learning about Rin and such.**

**(1): I got all this information from Blue Exorcist wiki. I have no claim to it.**

**Also, I think I'll start after the episode with Shiemi or something like that. I'm not sure yet.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	3. Mephisto Pheles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist or Naruto.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

'**Inner Sakura/Sakura'**

_Emphasis/Jutsu/Dreams_

**O~O~O**

Sakura was greeted with instantaneous silence the moment she entered the Hokage's office. Her eyes went back and forth between Tsunade and a tall, weird-looking man.

"Sakura," Tsunade greeted her. She gestured to the odd-looking man. "This is Mephisto Pheles; he is the one who hired you."

Mephisto had dark, purple hair and forest, green eyes. He was tall, most likely having the height of 6'4". He wore an outfit which was mostly white and consisted of a top hat with pink and purple at the bottom, purple gloves, a pink tie with white poka-dots, a white suit-shirt and undershirt, a pair of jester-styled white pants, pink and purple striped tights, and finally, pointed boots. Sakura also noted that he had pointed ears and prominent, canine teeth.

_Clown._

That's the first thought that came to Sakura's mind when she looked at him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Haruno-san." He spoke in a somewhat eerie tone, his eyes sparkling with knowledge which Sakura did not know.

Sakura shivered slightly. This man... there was something off about him... but Sakura couldn't place what it was. "Likewise, Sir Pheles," Sakura said politely – despite her odd feelings – as she bowed.

"Now, now, Sakura-chan, my lovely, there is no need to bow." He said. "And call me Mephisto."

Sakura straightened up, avoiding eye contact with Mephisto.

Mephisto grinned, showing his sharp teeth, and stepped forward. He placed his fingers under Sakura's chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. _'Soon...'_

Sakura quickly took a step back, clearing her throat. "So, um, Sir P - Mephisto, when do we leave?"

"Ah," Mephisto said, pulling a key from his pocket. "We must be heading off right now."

Sakura turned to look at Tsunade, who was smiling lightly at her. "Be careful, Sakura."

"I will, Tsunade-shishō."

Mephisto clapped his hands, his forest green eyes piercing right through Sakura as he said, "Touching... Very touching,"

Sakura shifted uncomfortably under his gaze which only caused Mephisto's grin to widen.

"Well then, Hokage-san, we shall be off." Mephisto said as he walked over to the door; Sakura wondered what he was doing.

Mephisto slid the key into the keyhole, and somehow, it fit. He turned the key and went to open the door. Sakura had expected to see the hallway… however, what she saw wasn't the hallway… it was an oddly-looking, brightly-coloured office. Mephisto stepped aside, gesturing for Sakura to walk through the door. "Ladies first,"

Sakura looked over her shoulder at Tsunade, took a deep breath, and then walked through the door.

**O~O~O**

Sakura looked around Mephisto's office in wonder and curiosity. It was unusually odd and colourful, filled with many strange-looking objects and furniture. Sakura was seated in one of the strange-looking, plush and comfortable chairs in Mephisto's office. Her luggage was on the floor next to her chair.

Mephisto was seated at his desk, his gaze locked on Sakura. "I took the liberty of enrolling you into True Cross Academy and the cram school already." Mephisto spoke finally. "Your living arrangements have also been made as well. I will also be giving you a monthly allowance so that you may provide yourself with the basic necessities."

Sakura nodded her head. "When does school start?"

"Normal classes have ended already; however, cram school begins after normal classes." Mephisto said, "But seeing as how you have just arrived here, I shall take you to your dorm room and allow you to settle in. You will begin attending normal classes and cram school tomorrow."

Sakura couldn't help but feel a little relived. At least she had a day to settle in and get used to everything.

"I have also made sure you are in every single one of Okumura Rin's classes." Mephisto added. He then rose to his feet and gestured for Sakura to follow him. "Now, Sakura-chan, do follow me. I shall show you to your dorm room."

**O~O~O**

Sakura's eyes twitched as she stared up at a creepy, old-looking dorm room building. _'He couldn't have chosen anything better.' _

"Lovely, isn't it?" Mephisto said as though he knew exactly what Sakura had been thinking.

"Yeah," Sakura muttered sarcastically. "It's amazing."

Mephisto clicked his tongue. "No need for sarcasm."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "What is my room number?" She asked.

"Room 603," Mephisto informed her.

"Meph –" Sakura cut short in the middle of her sentence as she realized that Mephisto had suddenly disappeared.

'_Fucking clown...' _Sakura thought darkly.

Muttering profanities under her breath, Sakura entered the dormitory. She walked up the staircase and reached the floor which would have her room number, whistling to herself and looking around. The dormitory was certainly creepy. It also had an empty feeling to it.

"Hellooo!" Sakura called out.

There was no reply.

'_So... I have this whole place to myself...' _

"Ah!" Sakura said, coming to a halt outside of a room. "603."

Sakura opened the door and entered the room, looking around. It was a fairly simple room. The size of the room was decent. There was a twin-sized bed pushed up against one wall with a nightstand next to it. There was a desk on one side of the room and two dressers. There was also a door leading to a bathroom. **(1)**. Shrugging her shoulders, Sakura dumped her stuff on the floor and sat on the bed.

'_Well, looks like this is going to be home for a while.'_

**O~O~O**

Mephisto stood on the roof of the dormitory, at the very edge, watching as Sakura looked around for him.

Sakura began muttering profanities under her breath – Mephisto's enhanced demon-hearing allowed him to hear her – as she walked up to the dormitory, "Stupid fucking _clown_... Annoying shit..."

Mephisto grinned.

She was very feisty.

It was perfect.

'_You have most certainly grown quite a bit...'_

**O~O~O**

**That's the end of the third chapter.**

**(1): Yeah... I just kind of put that in there. Not sure if they actually have those.**

**Please review!**


End file.
